


Join the Jolly Roger

by Trickster32



Series: Once upon a time - Poems [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Join the crew, Pirates, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: One of my first English poems, I have ever written... - are you ready to join the Jolly Roger?





	Join the Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [HermioneHotchner1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHotchner1/gifts).



Join the Jolly Roger  
  
Hey ho, dear boy,  
did you have enough of boredom and joy.  
If you want to live an adventure,  
then you'll get a chance at last.  
  
Hire on and dare a risky venture.  
But you have to be clever and fast.  
Or you'll never make it till next next sunrise.  
This was for a lot of men an unpleasant surprise.  
  
You get a captain who fear almost nil,  
but be careful,  
if you haven't have any useful skill.  
And also you should always keep it in mind.  
  
Never cross a pirate, or you won't make it till tonight.  
Would you dare to sail blind,  
or even go into a fight,  
which you can't win.  
  
Well, than you got the chance, to prove, that you're right.  
Show what you can, even if you're don't be called Quinn.  
But two things you should always consider,  
if you don't want Death as a bidder.  
  
Never argue with him,  
or drink his last beer,  
if you don't want to experience a heavy careen.  
And then you'll know what you do have to fear.  
  
Now it's up to you,  
which decision will you make,  
and don't claim that this remark came out of the blue.  
Even if your heart will ache.  
  
So be free to join Captain Killian Jones „Hook“,  
he may be a crook,  
but he is also smart  
and a true master of nautical art. 

 


End file.
